The present invention relates to a manual tool, and more particularly to a multipurpose manual tool which used in many kinds of works so as to improve the operation efficiency.
Manual tools are generally used in pounding, stripping a covering, fixing, cutting or turning a work material and the like.
A hammer is used as a pounding tool. A nipper and scissors are used as stripping and cutting tools. A vice is used as a fixing tool. Plier, wrench and screwdriver are used as turning tools.
These tools are selectively used according to the kinds of works, and have been manufactured individually.
Thus, in case of using a certain tool, if all of the above tools are not prepared, the work can not be performed or can not help being delayed.
Furthermore, it is difficult to carry all of them in one keeping box due to the weight of the tools and also it is easy to lose them during keeping or using.
In addition, it is not easy to prepare all of these tools owing to the economic burden.